Dcolemanh's Making of the First Preview Clip 1 of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64's Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) Movie.
Here is the first making sketch of the first preview clip of Dcolemanh's first Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 installment, Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot Pirates *Toby as Murfy (Both wise) *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main female) Sketches The Fairy's Glade Part 3: Thomas enters the Prison Ship. *Sketch 1: The first scene follows an empty space at the Princess's Glade. *Sketch 2: The second scene follows Thomas, who jumps down, wearing his sad face, and hauling a brown car, full of bricks, a grey boxcar, a white empty car, another white car with luggage on it, three dark grey coal cars of black coal, a red mail car, and a white caboose. *Sketch 3: The third scene films Thomas moving forward. *Sketch 4: The fourth scene films Thomas looking up. *Sketch 5: The fifth scene finds Thomas with his surprised facial expression. *Sketch 6: The sixth scene pans on Den, who sees Thomas. *Sketch 7: The seventh scene shows a surprised Den seeing Thomas. *Sketch 8: The eighth scene shows Den jumping down. *Sketch 9: The ninth scene shows a surprised Thomas fleeing Den. *Sketch 10: Den throws a bomb at Thomas, but misses. *Sketch 11: Thomas, now surprised, flees into a secret area. *Sketch 12: Thomas, now happy, puffs round sharp curves. *Sketch 13: Thomas, with his happy face, pants for breath. *Sketch 14: Thomas jumps onto a lily pad. *Sketch 15: Thomas jumps onto a platform to get a yellow lum. *Sketch 16: Thomas puffs forward and climbs up a ladder. *Sketch 17: Thomas grabs another yellow lum. *Sketches 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, and 23: Thomas makes his way to the top while collecting five red lums. *Sketch 24: Thomas reaches the top past a moskito. *Sketches 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, and 31: Thomas jumps and shoots a cage to get an orange lum and gets a yellow lum. *Sketch 32: Thomas jumps off the cliff. *Sketch 33: Thomas activates his tail for a helicopter to reach the bottom safely. *Sketch 34: Thomas lands a lilypad to get a yellow lum. *Sketch 35: Thomas waits for a pirahna to go by. *Sketches 36 and 37: Thomas jumps onto the next lilypad and grabs another yellow lum. *Sketches 38, 39, 40, 41, and 42: Thomas jumps on another lilypad, but slips into the water, then spits the water out, goes through a pipe, and heads back to where he was. *Sketches 43, 44, and 45: Thomas finds himself on the big X, sees Den throwing a bomb at him, and jumps out of the way. *Sketches 46, 47, and 48: The bomb blows on the patch on the floor, before Thomas jumps down, and grabs a green lum. *Sketches 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, and 55: Thomas jumps from one platform to three more and starts shooting at Dart, who awakens and sees nothing. *Sketches 56, 57, 58, 59, and 60: Thomas shoots at Dart, who fires three shots, only to miss Thomas, when he dodges, until Dart lands in the sea. *Sketches 61-71: Thomas jumps from the platforms and grabs a red lum and grabs a green lum. *Sketches 72-82: Thomas climbs up the ladder past some falling barrels until he reaches the top and breaks a patch on a door and enters inside. *Sketches 83-90: Thomas looks around and sees nothing until he finally looks up and sees a switch, which is guarded by Sidney, who is fast asleep. *Sketches 91-95: Thomas runs forward and sees Toby, hauling Henrietta, Annie and Clarabel, and his special coach coach, because he is borrowing them. *Sketches 96-103: Toby warns Thomas that they are lots of pirates in this area. Thomas has a chance to fight one of them. To move around, during combat, Thomas must sidestep to keep his enemy targeted, and avoid any shots. Toby leaves when Thomas walks forward and grabs the next green lum. *Sketches 104-107: As Thomas moves forward, Norman moves forward and laughs evilly and says Let's Dance to Thomas. *Sketches 108-119: Norman activates his red lightsaber, and as Thomas takes out his blue lightsaber and orange lightsaber and springs them both to life, he lumbers forward and attacks Norman, only to have the blow carried by Norman, who force pulls out a keg and throws it at Thomas, who dodges it, slashes at Norman, carries the blow again, and hits him hard, but deactivates his lightsabers, force lifts Norman up into the sky, and force throws the diesel out of sight. *Sketches 120-135: Thomas runs forward, picks up a keg, and throws at Paxton, who jumps and gets hit on the head and is knocked out, cold, while Thomas picks up another keg and throws it at a patch on the door. Thomas rushes through and shoots another cage and collects another orange lum. He rushes back to where he was and starts climbing up a ladder and hangs onto a rope net. *Sketches 136-150: Thomas climbs across and grabs two yellow lums and shoots a switch. He jumps across and lands on some electricity bolts, just to get electrocuted, and jumps upward again, but lands on the platform. He runs forward and dodges two electrical beams and shoots Sidney, who awakens and starts to fire some shots from his pistol guns at Thomas, who force stops and throws them back at Sidney, causing him to jump and pull a switch, until Thomas punches Sidney to put the diesel to sleep, gets a red lum, jumps down, and rushes through, only to avoid being electrocuted. The Fairy's Glade Part 4: Thomas finally rescues and unites with Emily. *Sketch 1: Thomas sails round a curve. *Sketch 2: Thomas sees some electricity beams. *Sketches 3-7: Thomas dodges the beams. *Sketch 8: Thomas rounds another curve. *Sketches 9-12: Thomas grabs two yellow lums while he climbs down a ladder. *Sketches 13-19: Thomas jumps onto a platform, turns around and sees Emily, who advises Thomas to free her by finding the machine and destroying it. *Sketches 20-29: Thomas goes forward and rushes through a tunnel and bumps into Norman, who had just returned and was now blocking his way. Thomas and Norman activate their lightsabers, and face each other, but leap at each other, and start fighting toward the machine room where a green lum is picked as Thomas kicks Norman into the river. *Sketches 30-35: Thomas deactivates his lightsabers, and grabs a keg, but sets to work to destroy the machine and moves forward. *Sketches 36-40: A flying bomb moves toward Thomas, who throws the keg up and shoots at the bomb, causing it to explode, before he moves forward. *Sketches 41-46: Another flying bomb moves toward Thomas, who throws the keg up and shoots at the bomb, causing it to explode, before Thomas moves forward again. *Sketches 47-51: Thomas moves forward and throws the keg at one of the patches and heads back while shooting another flying bomb. *Sketches 52-85: Thomas continues doing this while carrying and throwing the keg up and shooting the flying bombs and destroying the last two patches until the machine starts to break apart while Thomas, with his surprised face, flees in fright out of the machine room. *Sketches 86-88: The sheild, that surrounds Emily, finally breaks lose. *Sketches 89-90: Emily awakens and sees Thomas coming toward her. *Sketches 91-92: Thomas, with his sad face, finally arrives. *Sketch 93: Emily moves toward Thomas. *Sketch 94: Thomas, confused, asks Emily if she is okay. *Sketches 95-99: Emily, surprised, finally gasps, looks pleased, then feels happy, and with a worried look on her face, tells Thomas that Gordon has failed. *Sketch 100: Thomas, with his sad face, tells Emily that Gordon gave him the silver lum, until he and Gordon were now seperated. *Sketch 101: Thomas, with his annoyed face, tells Emily that he needs to find Gordon and get rid of the pirates. *Sketch 102: Thomas, with his sad face, says that he will need all of his powers to do. *Sketches 103-105: A sad Emily tells Thomas that she was too weak to give Thomas back all of his powers. The pirates broke the world's heart into 1000 lums of energy. And combining the energy has become very difficult to reunite. *Sketches 106-107: Emily, now pleased, tells Thomas about another solution if he has ever heard about Bertie the Bus. *Sketch 108: Thomas, with a surprised look on his face, says that he has never heard of Bertie. *Sketches 109-114: Emily tells Thomas that he is the world's spirit, who wishes to help Thomas defeat the pirates, but is sleeping for many years, and has a legend that says he will awaken if Thomas reunites four magical masks. *Sketches 115: Thomas, with his confused face, looks confused. *Sketches 116-119: Emily advises Thomas to reunite the four masks or else Diesel's minions will until she finally decides to give Thomas all the energy that she's gathered. *Sketches 120-129: As Emily gives Thomas a silver lum, Thomas now has the ability to grab onto the purple lums, before Emily leaves, bidding good luck. *Sketches 130-131: A purple lum appears at the top. *Sketches 132-133: Thomas, with his happy face, sighs, but turns around. *Sketches 134-137: Thomas climbs upward toward the top, shoots at the purple lum, and swings across to the other side, and jumps off. *Sketches 138-140: Thomas runs forward, jumps over, and ends up being electrocuted by a lazer beam as his hair goes up in a terrible mess. *Sketches 141-148: Thomas jumps over, tidies his hair up, climbs up to collect two yellow lums and a red lum, and reaches the top before he goes under a lazer beam and stops. *Sketches 149-152: Thomas jumps down and rushes through a tunnel and dissapears without a trace. Category:Dcolemanh